Dream Catcher
by BlueCross03
Summary: Natsu always had nightmares when 'that' day arrive and it really bothers him as it's always the same dream or more like a bad memory. "Here, I'll give you this," a blonde girl said. "What's this?" "A dream catcher" –AU NaLu one shot.


**A/N: Hiya~ I had the urge to write a NaLu story, because of all the happenings on both anime and manga, so yea.**

**This is my first one-shot and first NaLu fanfic.**

**Hope everyone will like it. Enjoy~**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Fairy Tail~**

_italics-dream sequence_

normal- real life

* * *

**Dream Catcher**

***Normal P.O.V.***

_"Dad!"_

_"Don't go!" _

_A young pink-haired boy shout as he stretch his arms as he runs towards the back of a red haired man who is walking in front of him and away from him. The man neither stop nor look back as he continue to walk away. _

_"Please!"_

_"Don't leave meee!"_

_Slowly, the man started to fade and the whole place envelop into darkness leaving the boy by himself._

_"DAD!"_

* * *

Natsu instantly sit up and open his eyes. Sweats running down to his whole body as he breathe heavily, his shoulders are going up and down. Clenching his blanket with both of his hands as he gritted his teeth.

He look at his right where the window is and notice that it's still dark outside. He look at his digital clock and saw it's 3 in the morning and the date. He let out a groan as he places his hands on his face. Then he felt something wet and notice that it was tears, he was crying. He wipe his tears with his hands and slowly move it up, running it through his messy pink hair.

No wonder he's having nightmares, he thought to himself as he glance again to his clock as he stare at the date. July 7, the day he will never forget and the only day he always had nightmares. The day his dad suddenly disappear without a trace.

He let out a long and heavy sigh as he pull out his blanket and get up from his bed. He exit his room and head to his small kitchen and grab a glass of water to drink.

He lean his back on the kitchen counter as he let out a sigh again. He remembers how his dad leaves him and didn't come back. He place his glass on the sink and went back to his room.

He went to change his shirt since its wet due to the sweat runs down on his skin. He heard a purr, he glance to the lower side of his bed. There lying a blue fur ball which is his cat and only companion in his apartment.

He sits on his bed as he brush his hand on his cat's head and gently scratch its ear which results for it to purr loudly. Natsu let out a chuckle as he flop down to his bed and stare on his white ceiling.

He knows that once he closes his eyes it will haunt him again and he don't want to see it. It's been 7 years and yet it never disappear to him, no matter what he tried. But he can't stay awake, he has school in 5 hours and so he closes his eyes to try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Morning**

Natsu let out a long sigh as he slumped his head on his desk as he lazily place down his school bag on the ground beside his desk.

Just as he predicted, the whole remaining hours didn't give him a wink of sleep and his eyes have black lines under it. And so, instead of lying on his bed, he decided to head to his school early.

"Natsu, you're early today. That's rare," he heard a woman voice.

He shift his eyes without even moving his head as it feels so heavy and saw a long scarlet haired girl looking down at him, her name is Erza and one of Natsu's close friend. He just shrug as he look down again.

"Can't sleep," is his only answer which made the red hair girl look at him worriedly.

Another figure came and stand beside Erza. Natsu doesn't need to know who it was when he heard the voice.

"That's unusual for you pinky. Did you play video games the whole night?"

Natsu turn his head and look at the raven haired boy smirking at him. He look at him with his dull eyes and quickly went back to staring at the window with his head lying down on his desk.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid play, Gray, and you're naked," Natsu reply with a monotone voice which surprises Gray for, one, Natsu never calls him by his name, two for not even fighting back at him, and three that he is right, his shirt is gone and he quickly found it on the floor and wear it again.

Gray look at Erza who is looking back at him and they both look at each other with worried face. They have known Natsu ever since they were kids and he's not the gloomy guy.

He's always the one who hype up the whole class or at least to them. The only time he's like that is when _that _day arrive, 'Oh', they thought, it was today. They look back to Natsu.

Gray, even though he thought Natsu his rival, he is still his friend, he pats Natsu's shoulder.

Erza, she's an older sister type, she cares for her friends as they are her siblings, she slowly pat his hair, and the two went to their seats giving Natsu his own privacy.

Natsu is very thankful for his friends being considerate. He knew that they won't bother him when this day arrives as they know how painful it was for him.

When the bell rings, it signifies the start of the class, and Natsu tries to listen to all of his teacher's lesson which is unusual for him. He usually sleep or eat during class which really made his teachers furious, but, right now he didn't do either one. Which is really odd even to the teachers but shrug it off.

* * *

School is finally over and Natsu decided to head home early so he can play with his cat, Happy, it would probably help to lighten his mood.

When he reach the train station, he quickly put a motion patch on his upper arm and on his neck where his scarf can easily hide it as he has a motion sickness. Luckily, there's not much people on the cart he enters and sat down. Due to his lack of sleep, his eyes feels heavy and it quickly shut, even though his mind protest.

* * *

_"Dad?" a younger version of Natsu said in a very worried tone._

_"Dad! Where are you?" little Natsu look around as he keep calling his father, but only darkness surrounds him._

_Tears started to flow down to his face as he continue to shout for his father._

_"Daddy!"_

_Suddenly the red haired man appear again, but this time in front of him. A smile form on Natsu's face as he look at the man in front of him._

_"Dad!" he shout as he jumps towards the man._

_The man backs away and pushes Natsu which surprise Natsu and his eyes widen as the man turns around and walks away towards the darkness._

_Natsu fell on the ground butt first as he watch the man disappear again. He shut his eyes, tears still running down on his face as he shout his father's name._

_"IGNEEEELL!"_

* * *

"Igneel," Natsu mutters with his eyebrows furrow, and tears started to form.

"Hey" Natsu suddenly felt someone shaking his body. He didn't open his eyes as he continue to have nightmares.

"Hey, Wake up," he heard someone again, the voice was so soothing and angelic, this made Natsu woke up as his nightmares slowly disappear on his mind.

He blink his eyes, once, twice, until it's adjusted to the light and his vision is getting clear. When his vision is finally clear, onyx eyes met brown eyes.

Natsu's eyes widens as he found someone's face so near at his. The other person seemed to notice Natsu's reaction and slowly distance itself, that's when Natsu finally notice that the person was a girl.

It has a shoulder length blonde hair with some of her hair was tied up on her right side by a blue ribbon, and she's wearing the girl's school uniform of where he's attending. He notice how big her breast is, but quickly shrug it off as he continue to stare at her face. And she looks like the same age as him.

The blonde girl look at Natsu with a worried face, and slowly tilt her head.

"You okay?" the girl asked with her angelic voice. Natsu just nod, as he straighten himself up.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be in pain," the girl asked again. Natsu loves how her voice is so soothing to his ear, he glance up to her and give her a small smile.

"Yea, I just dreamt something. Sorry about that," he answer as he scratch his neck.

"Was it a bad dream?" this Natsu look at her in horror as he remember his dreams, no, nightmares, again.

He slowly nods while his head is down and his eyes is covered by his hair. He doesn't want to look weak in front of a girl.

The blonde girl continue to stare at him with a worried face, when suddenly an idea pop out on her.

Natsu notice that the girl is doing something, but, he can't see due to his hair is blocking his view. Then suddenly a hand pops out on his view and a necklace with a red circular framed net with a hole in the center and 3 small feathers below it, as a charm on it.

Natsu quickly look at the blonde who is smiling at him, a very sweet and beautiful smile he ever since, with a confuse face.

"Here, I'll give you this," the girl said as she place it on his hand.

"What's this?" Natsu asked as he look down to the object then to her.

"It's a dream catcher," she reply.

"Dream Catcher?" the girl nods as she points at the dream catcher necklace.

"It's a charm to block away all the bad dreams and catch the good ones and replace the bad ones. It's usually bigger than this and is being place above your head or on your bed's head board when you're sleeping. This is only small, but, you can wear it and carry it wherever you go," the girl explain.

Natsu who is still confuse stare at the dream catcher as he twirl it around. Will it really take away all his nightmares? He thought to himself, then he snap out and look at the girl as he try to give it back to her.

"Uh, thanks, but, no thanks. I don't believe in that kind of stuffs, and I can't accept this, it will be rude," Natsu said as he shove the dream catcher back to its owner.

The girl let out a chuckle as she push it back to him and hold his hand. A blush crept on Natsu's cheek when he felt the girl's soft and warm hand, not as warm as his, but it's still warm. The girl smile at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind and just try it. You can throw it away if it didn't work," the girl insist. Natsu stare at her and just nod as he accept the gift.

A woman voice suddenly talk on the speaker stating for arriving to the next station. The girl suddenly pull her hand away to Natsu's and took her belongings. She told Natsu it's her stop and stand up when the train stops.

The girl glance at Natsu first as she said good bye and wishes him a good night sleep and quickly get off the train, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu.

Natsu stare at the door where the girl walk out, then remembers that he didn't get her name. He groan as he slump his back on the chair and look again at the dream catcher before putting it on his neck.

* * *

When Natsu arrived at his home he was greeted by his cat. He smile as he pet Happy's head and slowly lift him as he head towards the couch. He throw his back on it and walk straightly towards his kitchen as he prepare his and Happy's food.

When night came, he flop down on his bed with Happy beside him and look at the charm. Happy saw the charm and tries to grab it but Natsu lift it higher so Happy won't get.

Natsu let out a chuckle as Happy finally gave up and lie down on his corner and started to sleep. Natsu watch his pet sleep peacefully as he gets worried if he ever get a good night sleep tonight.

He remembers the words the blonde girl and shrug as he wear the dream catcher and closes his eyes wishing hope it will really help him.

* * *

_Natsu's eyes slowly open and instead of darkness, it was bright and shiny. Natsu's eyes sparkle as he look around the beautiful scenery. _

_He's standing on a grass field with flowers dancing due to the wind breeze. He stare at the blue sky as clouds moves._

_"Natsu!"_

_The pink haired boy jumps when he heard his name called by a very familiar and nostalgic voice. He slowly turn his head behind him as he saw the one whom he keeps chasing under a very big tree._

_Tears started to form on his eyes, but this time, tears of joy. His lips curves upward as he dashes towards the man._

_"DAD!"_

_The red haired man opens his arms as he welcome Natsu who jumps towards him. He lift him off and twirl him around which really made Natsu grin and laugh._

_The man stop and hugs Natsu and he hugs back tightly._

_"Natsu, no matter what, always remember that I always love you, even if I'm far away," his dad said to him as he caress Natsu's spiky hair._

_Natsu nods as he slowly pull away and look at his dad's black eyes._

_"I love you too Dad!"_

_His father let out a chuckle as he smiles at him and slowly put him down. When Natsu's foot hit on the grass he notice on the corner of his eyes a blonde object swaying._

_He turn his head and saw a little girl with a blonde hair with a side pony tail and brown eyes, standing a little bit far to them fidgeting to her dress._

_Natsu look at his father who nods at him and he quickly runs towards the little girl. He offer his hand as he give her his toothy grin._

_"Want to play?" the little girl smile and nods as she accept his hand and they run off towards his dad._

* * *

Natsu woke up with a smile on his face. He turn his head and the sun rays hit his face which he doesn't mind as he sit up. For 7 years, he finally had a good sleep. He heard a meow sound below him and saw Happy sitting on his lap.

"Good morning buddy," he greeted his cat friend as he run his hand to the cat's back and the cat answer back with a meow.

Natsu look down to his chest where the charm is and slowly hold it. He smile, it actually work he thought to himself.

"Thanks for taking away the nightmare," he thanked the dream catcher knowing it won't answer him.

He remembers the little blonde girl on his dream and he remember the blonde girl he met yesterday. He also need to thank the girl, but he don't know if he'll ever meet her again.

That's when it click to him, he remembers the girl wearing the school uniform where he attends. He quickly get up, preparing himself for school, give Happy his breakfast while he ate some bread and quickly dashes exit his place.

When he arrives at his school he quickly scan around to the students if he see a certain blonde, he didn't see her at the train, he thought that he can meet her there going to school, but none. So he tries to search around as he enter the building, but again none. He just shrug as he'll try again later and quickly head towards his classroom.

"Good Morning!" Natsu greeted everyone with his usual toothy grin as he opens the door and walk towards his desk.

"Good Morning Natsu. It's seem that you're finally back to your usual self," Erza greeted him as she approach her now energetic friend.

Natsu turn his head and smile at his red hair friend.

"Yup, after 7 years of having nightmares, I finally had a good sleep yesterday," Natsu answer as he look down to his charm which he kept wearing.

Erza notice his gaze and look down and saw the charm.

"What's that?" it wasn't Erza who asked, but, another person, it was Gray.

"It's a Dream Catcher," Natsu answer like it was the obvious thing in the world, although he too doesn't know it at first.

Gray and Erza look at him still confuse. Natsu grin as for the very first time, he knows something the two don't.

"It's a charm to block away all the bad dreams and catch the good ones and replace the bad ones," he explain proudly.

The two form an 'O' shape from their mouth as they understand it.

Erza nods as she seem to like it while Gray laugh which annoyed the pink hair man.

"You believe on that?" the raven hair asked.

"Of course!" Natsu shout, "Well, at first I don't, but, when I try it, it actually works!"

"Where did you get that?" Erza was the one who speak this time.

Natsu looks at her then grin.

"From a blonde girl at the train, she gave it to me when she found me sleeping and having nightmares. I don't know who she is, but, all I know is she's studying here. She's wearing our school's uniform plus, it's seem she's the same grade as us," Natsu answer as he scratch his hair.

"Hmm, there lots of blonde hair girls studying here, it would be hard to search the whole school," Erza said as he place her hand on her chin.

"Nah, no worries. I know her face and during lunch break, I'll search the whole school," Natsu said being optimistic.

He won't let this day end until he finds her.

* * *

Natsu let out a sigh as he slumps his bag on his back. Nothing, he can't find her anywhere, the cafeteria, the gym, the ground, all classrooms, even the rooftop, though he knows it's forbidden for students to enter there. School has ended and he has no luck at all, so he decided to head to the train station.

The train station! He thought and he dashes towards the station, hoping he can find her there.

When he reach the station, there are students, but, not the one he was looking for. Before he forget, he place a motion patch again and just in time, the train arrives.

He sit on where he sat yesterday and scan around the students who are entering the cart, as he look for a certain blonde. After 5 minutes, the train doors closes and there's no blonde came which made him frown.

He thought that if he sit on his chair yesterday on the same time, he might find her. He was about to give up when he heard a woman's voice on the intercom, stating the next station.

This perks him up as he got another idea. Luckily, he remembers the station where the girl gets off, so, he'll get off on that station and see if he can find her or at least wait for her.

When he heard the intercom again, stating the station he's waiting for, he quickly stand up, swing his bag on his back and wait for the train to stop. He get off and only few people get off on this station which would be easy for him to search. He looks around, and again, none.

He just shrug and sits down on one of the empty seats as he wait for the next train.

The second train arrives, then the third train, again, no luck. He frowns as he's getting nowhere and the sun is starting to set.

Natsu let out a yawn as he's getting bored, he lazily lean his back on the chair and slowly his eyes close as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Natsu slowly open his eyes as he heard someone humming. When his eyes is fully open, the first thing he saw is a shade of green and white shining dots piercing to him, he realize that what he is seeing is the leaves from a tree and the sun rays that sneak on the leaves._

_He heard the hum again, and slowly he turn his head, and found a familiar blonde hair girl sitting beside him while he's lying down. He saw the girl's brown eyes shifting from left to right and vice versa, then he notice that she was reading a book._

_He slowly sit up which the blonde girl notice and smile at him._

_"Morning sleepy head," the girl said to Natsu with her angelic voice which made Natsu blush but smile back at her._

_"Morning," Natsu said which made the girl giggle and went back to her book._

_Natsu didn't interrupt her as he place his head on her shoulder which the girl didn't mind, rather she shift herself so Natsu will be comfortable._

_Natsu closes his eyes as he smile. He don't know the name of the girl, but he feels safe around her, even though he only met her once. When he found her in real life he will make sure to be her friend._

* * *

A buzz sound woke Natsu up from his nice and peaceful dream and a shake from his body.

"Hey pinky, wake up," Natsu quickly shot open his eyes when he heard that familiar voice.

There standing in front of him the person he was looking for. Again, just like last time, she's a little too close which Natsu didn't mind now. Slowly a grin crept to his face as he quickly hold her wrist which made the girl yelp.

"Finally, I found you," Natsu said as he stare at her chocolate color eyes.

The girl blushes when she heard that and she sit down next to him, Natsu still not letting go on her wrist.

"Why?" the girl ask.

"I want to tell you that you're right. Your dream catcher actually works, thanks!" Natsu answer with his usual grin.

The girl blink twice then let out a small and gentle laugh, she covers it with her hands.

"Well, that's good. Told you it works," she reply.

Natsu just stare at her which made the girl feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, you're attending the same school as me right? I was looking for you during lunch break almost all the corner of the school, and yet I couldn't find you," Natsu asked with his eyebrow curve down.

The girl stare at him, then shift her eyes up as she's thinking where she was during lunch break.

"Well, during lunch I was at the Library, have you check that place?" she answer then Natsu gape as he look at her.

He remembers that he didn't check the Library because he can't make noises there and it's too quiet so he remove that on his list. He slowly scratch his neck using his free hand as he apologize to the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't check that place," this made the girl laugh again, which is a nice ring to his ear, which made him laugh too.

The girl stop laughing as she look down at his hand still holding her wrist. He quickly let go as he mutter a sorry again which made the girl laugh again.

"You don't need to apologize," she said as she wipe a tear on her eyes.

Natsu's smile widen as they have a great atmosphere.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was actually a new student and just started to attend your school yesterday, and the only place I can feel peaceful is the Library," the girl told him which made Natsu just nod, then a question pops out on his mind.

"Hey, I was curious, why do you have a dream catcher with you?" he asked.

The girl look at him with wide eyes, was it a bad thing? He thought. But when he saw her made a gentle smile he felt relief. The girl look at her front as another train arrive but they just ignore the people walking out or entering, as they have their own world.

"When I was a kid, there are times I had nightmares, my mom usually comforts me, but, there are times when she's not around due to she had to go somewhere, that's when she gave me a dream catcher, the bigger one and she told me that it will take away all the bad dreams and give me good ones. It work and I always had it on my bed every night, except when my mom is there," she said as she reminisce the day.

"When my mom died, I got nightmares, as I feel lonely without her, especially now that my dad sometimes ignores me. Then I remember about the dream catcher and I place it on my bed's headboard again, and it works again. However, whenever I'm on a train or bus, I usually fell asleep and sometimes I got nightmares, so I decided to buy a dream catcher where I can wear everywhere and won't get bad dreams," she finish and look at Natsu with her smile still on her face.

Natsu look at her sad brown eyes, and slowly hold her hand as he understand her. He never met his mom, but, he knows how lonely it was and enduring nightmares haunting her. He squeeze her hand and she squeeze back assuring him she's fine. Then he remembers he had her dream catcher.

"Here, I'll give this back, this is yours anyway," Natsu said as he about to take off the charm, but he was stop by the girl.

"No, it's yours, I gave it to you, and I still have one, see?" she said as she pull out under her vest another dream catcher, the difference is the color, hers is color pink.

Natsu stare at her charm then to her face which is now brighter than a while ago. Natsu smile as he thank her again and for both of them having a dream catcher, like a couple, although he don't know why he's happy on that.

Then he remembers he still doesn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" he finally asked, "By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel," he said as he introduce him and place his right hand in front of her.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she answer with a smile as she hold his right hand with hers and they shake hands.

"Lucy? Luce!" he said as he thought of a nickname for her which made the girl laugh again.

"You sure are a hyper person Natsu," she said as she wipe a tear on her eyes again. Natsu just give her his toothy grin.

"Luce, let's be friends," Natsu said as he hold both her hands and lean his face to her which made Lucy blush.

A smile crept on her face as she feel butterflies inside her stomach and her heart beat started to get fast. She nods enthusiastically, which made Natsu grin wider and brighter.

After that, they continue to talk each other happily and enjoying each other's company, until they found it's getting late. Natsu get on the train while waving to his new friend and told her that they'll see each other tomorrow which Lucy happily said yes.

Natsu head home very happy and excited for tomorrow, and before he go to bed, he look at the dream catcher one last time.

If it's not for his nightmares and the charm, he won't meet her and get to know her. He slowly closes his eyes as he heads towards dream land and dream again of Lucy with him. The girl who started to appear on his dream after having the dream catcher, and from that day, Lucy is a special girl to him.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: And done! How is it? The dream catcher idea came when I was thinking of new stories for me to write after Fall Out, then I remember that my aunt gave me two dream catcher necklace because I was looking for one, just something I want. Then that's when it came from my mind, though I don't know if someone already post a story with this kind of idea, but, as I know none so far, so yea. I use NaLu pairing because I already have RoLu and actually have a new idea too and I also like NaLu pairing :D**

**I wasn't suppose to post it now, but, due to the feels of the latest episode and chapter, I so want to post it now. So there you go. **

**So what do you think about the latest chapter and episode? And also, *squeal* next episode Gruvia~ XD Yey!**

**Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F~**

**That's all and Fall Out next chapters will be post next week :D Bye~**


End file.
